


Перемены

by Umbridge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сегодня Генкиши верит, что все будет хорошо</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перемены

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: фанфик написан на Reborn Secret Santa в подарок для Пухоспинка по заявке:  
> Хочу:  
> а) Авторский фик или перевод.  
> б) Гамма/Генкиши  
> в) Высокий рейтинг, драма/романс/PWP с ХЭ для заявленной пары, можно  
> милые безобидные кинки вроде афродизиаков, даб-кона, игрушек и т.д. Не  
> против посторонних пейрингов при условии ХЭ для заявленной пары.  
> г) Не хочу: фем (гендерсвитч), дарк, флафф, ангст, юмор, глобальные  
> АУ, десфики, кроссоверы

Над бильярдным столом горят круглые лампы, свет падает на зеленое сукно. Остальная комната — в полумраке. Гамма кладет на стол кий, крутит в руках красный шар с цифрой один — Генкиши следит за его пальцами, длинными, белыми. 

— Ты пьян? — спрашивает Генкиши. Подходит бесшумно, выскальзывает из тени и, коснувшись пальцев Гаммы, забирает шар. Гамма усмехается — сейчас он так близко. В усмешке нет горечи, во взгляде — воспоминаний, как раньше. Его дыхание обжигает лицо.

— Да нет, выпил немного, чтобы лучше спалось.

Генкиши смотрит на него снизу вверх — Гамма выше ростом. Смотрит на волосы, в свете лампы отливающие золотом, на мягкие, красиво очерченные губы. Смотрит так, как будто пьет воду в жаркий день, жадно, впрок. Все тело горит. Кажется, что шар в ладони растает, если сжать пальцы сильнее.

— Не беспокойся, Генкиши, я правда в порядке, — голос Гаммы, низкий, бархатный, заставляет его вздрогнуть. Шар падает на сукно с глухим стуком, катится и ударяется о борт. В горле сухо, от затылка вниз, между лопаток к пояснице проходит горячая волна. 

— Я понял, — Генкиши с трудом заставляет себя произносить слова. Кровь оглушительно стучит в висках, болезненное напряжение в паху, пустота в голове. 

Гамма словно чувствует его, читает мысли , осторожно берет лицо Генкиши в ладони. Кожа на них шершавая, жесткая. 

— Спасибо тебе, — говорит тихо. Генкиши поднимает на него глаза, смотрит в упор. Ладони царапают кожу, Гамма проводит ими от скул по голой шее под ткань расстегнутого воротника. — Ты… — он не заканчивает фразу, но от его слов в груди разливается тепло, сладкое, одуряющее. Генкиши приоткрывает губы, и Гамма целует его. Как и много раз до этого, но совершенно по-новому. Сегодня впервые Гамма почти трезв. 

Генкиши часто вспоминает первую близость. Тогда Гамма напился, и пришлось помочь ему добраться до спальни. Немного слез, немного слов о драгоценной и абсолютно мертвой Арии. Так банально и просто. Объятия, потом нечаянный поцелуй, потом — Генкиши стоит на коленях, упираясь лбом в руку, а другой дрочит себе, пока Гамма трахает его. 

Пусть хотя бы так. Генкиши рад и этому. 

Но сегодня впервые — все по-другому. Сейчас Гамма не рыдает, не старается перебить боль наслаждением. Он просто целует Генкиши. Трогает языком язык, губами ласкает губы, потом прижимает бедрами к борту бильярдного стола, стискивая пальцами шею. 

Генкиши не выдерживает, закрывает глаза. Гамма подсаживает его, расстегивает до конца молнию комбинезона. Генкиши откидывается назад, позволяя стащить с себя сапоги. Теперь на нем — ничего, нет даже белья. Гамма стоит, полностью одетый, и рассматривает его тело. От пристального взгляда твердеют соски, поджимаются яички, кровь пульсирует в паху, член, выставленный на обозрение, почти касается красной головкой живота. Генкиши хочется подрочить, прямо сейчас, для Гаммы, но он лишь улыбается. 

Гамма все смотрит. Ожидание — мука, Генкиши закидывает руки за голову, трогает пальцами кий, оставленный у борта. Гамма смеется, потом наклоняется — прижимает Генкиши к столу всем телом, берет кий, и снова отстраняется. Генкиши стонет.

— Сейчас, у нас еще вся ночь впереди, — утешает его Гамма. В его голосе — нежность, он проводит гладкой рукояткой кия по скуле Генкиши, по его груди, к животу. Потом касается паха. Генкиши сильнее разводит колени — он весь на виду. Он готов, он ждет этого каждый день. Где угодно, когда угодно. От одного утешения к другому. 

Гамма чуть надавливает кием между ягодиц, водит, ласкает. Хочется кричать, но Генкиши только прикусывает губу и сжимает пальцами соски. Он много раз представлял, что такое происходит на самом деле, когда насаживался на собственные пальцы в своей спальне. Покрывало скользило под пятками, пот застилал глаза. И после — было так больно. Но только не сейчас. Сейчас во взгляде Гаммы — желание. 

Генкиши двигается ближе к краю — голой кожей по сукну, поясницей на жесткий борт стола. В паху ноет от возбуждения, боль мешается с наслаждением. Гамма откладывает кий в сторону, наклоняется. Прижимается губами к шее, проходится по ней языком до ключиц, убирает его руки и сам целует и прикусывает соски. Генкиши пытается не закричать, стискивает зубы.

Гамма смеется, мягко, ласково, трется щекой о его живот, целует бритый лобок, потом раздвигает ягодицы. Генкиши не выдерживает и выгибается, когда Гамма касается его там. Губами, языком. Возбуждение такое, что кружится голова. Генкиши снова теребит соски, сильнее подается вперед. Потом опускает руку — проводит пальцами по члену, еще и еще, пока может удерживаться. На головке выступает капля смазки — Генкиши размазывает ее по коже, стискивает член у основания. Нет сил терпеть. Но он хочет дойти до точки невозврата вместе с Гаммой. Потому что сегодня все не так, как всегда.

Раньше он был только утешением, а сегодня он — наслаждение.

— Тише, тише, — Гамма отстраняется, поглаживает влажный от слюны вход пальцами. — Смазка..?

Приподнявшись на локтях, Генкиши мотает головой. Тогда Гамма расстегивает брюки. 

— Хорошо, — говорит он. А Генкиши не может не смотреть на его член. Налитой, твердый, он стоит почти вертикально. Генкиши подается вперед, сжимает, направляет в себя. Гамма подчиняется на удивление легко. Давление, мгновение боли, и сладкое чувство наполненности. Генкиши закидывает ноги ему на плечи — только бы раскрыться сильнее, впустить его полностью. 

Гамма двигается, сначала осторожно, потом все быстрее. Генкиши уже ничего не понимает, он мотает головой, стонет, вскрикивает. Ему кажется — вот-вот, сейчас! Когда Гамма рвет его бедра на себя, Генкиши уже не в силах кричать. Его трясет, выгибает дугой. Он просит, умоляет не тянуть. Гамма вдруг слушается. 

Сжимает его член, ласкает, быстро, жестко, в ритме движений. Еще и еще. Генкиши кажется, что воздуха больше нет. Что эта мука никогда не кончится. И вдруг внезапно напряжение распрямляется внутри горячей спиралью, взрывается. Отдает сладкой судорогой внутри, когда Гамма кончает в него. 

Несколько мгновений, или минут, или целую вечность нет ничего, кроме Гаммы, его тела, его тяжести. Генкиши сжимает его волосы, отпускает, гладит, снова сжимает. Они ничего не говорят друг другу, но ясно без слов. Теперь все будет иначе. Генкиши опять улыбается. 

— Улыбка тебе идет. Улыбайся мне почаще, — Гамма смотрит на него сверху, отстранившись. Убирает со лба влажную челку, проходится пальцами по векам, по скулам, по губам, затем помогает Генкиши подняться.

Они одеваются. Генкиши натягивает комбинезон и сапоги. Тело липкое от пота, между ягодиц мокро. Но это сейчас волнует меньше всего. Гамма смотрит на стол потом на него.

— Скучно спать одному? — произносит с ухмылкой. — Можно, приду к тебе сегодня ночью?

Генкиши кивает. Прежней боли нет. На душе легко и ясно. Он расчесывает пальцами густые, мягкие волосы Гаммы, поправляет лацканы мятого пиджака. 

— Конечно. Приходи. И не пей больше, — слова даются сейчас так просто.


End file.
